Little Wolf
by The Dark Waltz
Summary: Female Harry Potter is adopted into the most feared werewolf's pack. Grows up feral but free, see how this changes her future.
1. The Creature & the Girl

She ran from the boys chasing her, one arm limp at her side. She ran until she could run no more.

She stopped only to find a little serpent about to go into its home.

I wish I could join you.

Hideaway little speaker.

She closed her eyes and there in flashes were the pages she read at school of the anatomy of a snake rushing past.

When she opened them she was on the ground on her belly.

Come little snake, come and hide.

And so she did, she hid in the snake's home until the thundering feet rushed by never to know where she hid. She waited until night had fallen before she left the little burrow whispering thanks to the serpent who had welcomed her into its home.

It wasn't until she wandered further that she was lost inside the forest. She walked and pulled on her clothes once more as she did.

She looked up and viewed the light from the round moon above her head thankful for its light.

It was the growls that came to her first that made her aware she wasn't alone in the forest, but as she ventured further she could hear the clang on sharp teeth smacking together. A shiver ran down her spine. She reached a small clearing and there at its edge was a massive shape. She couldn't quite make out what it was from where she stood, but she knew it was a predator from sheer instinct. It looked to be eating its fill of some prey. She knew if she was seen she could very well become its next meal. So cautiously she backed away from the scene slowly but she was too late for the creature had lifted its head and looked straight at her.

She stood frozen not sure quite how to react.

In what seemed to be one leap, the creature was before her. He was massive.

Far larger than any bear or wolf, but held the canine features of a wolf except with longer limbs.

It reared and stood on its hind legs causing him to be a giant over the small girl of only five.

Her mind unfrozen for a moment realized she needed to act before she was attacked. He was most likely an alpha of his species because of his size. Remembering the books she read, she poured over them once more. Submission. She needed to show him she respected him and was not prey but a subordinate.

A growl came from him, that shook her whole body and almost seemed to cause the earth to shake beneath his feet.

Taking a deep breath she sunk to the ground on all fours and bared her neck to him. Her mind focusing on that of a wolf.

Unseen by her the creature's head tilted as he watched the small human change before his eyes to a small pup with its neck bared in submission.

His feet thudded to the ground as he bent his head to sniff the pup below him. His snout rested atop her head, inhaling her scent. She smelled of the earth after a spring rain, of lightning, and of fresh moss upon a tree's bark. A satisfied rumble came from his chest as the pup shook below him but stayed in the submissive position. The usual urge to bite a foundling was not as strong with this pup, but he wished to be able to mark her somehow and so as he held her down with one paw he scratched her back enough to draw blood. His head nuzzled the spot before he growled in satisfaction and loped away from the pup who still lay trembling in his wake.

Fenrir Greyback walked the forest that he patrolled the last full moon. As a waning moon hung in the sky above his head his senses were still on high alert, his body froze and a growl rumbled through his chest when the smell of blood came to him. A scream pierced the air and his pace quickened, his wolf was growling within him and fighting to come out for a familiar scent had reached him.

"The pup."

There were very few things that disgusted Fenrir however one of the few was when one of his pack was attacked by humans. His fist tightened at his sides as he thought of the times one of his pack's females begged to be put down after they were forced into a sexual act by a filthy human. They were not as strong as him and the others. After all, an Alpha was always more connected with his wolf, they were one being.

His nails elongated into claws and incisors scraped against his chapped lips. Hair grew longer upon his head, and his ears became pointed.

As he reached the apex of the scent, the smell of blood had become an acrid taste in his mouth.

His eyes looked around until the found the child limping into view her body bloodied. Her head wounded, both arms hanging limply at her sides and she stood almost swaying. Her eyes searching out his in the darkness, already brightened by the night sky her eyes glowing in the night with emerald fire.

"Come little chick-a-dee, I just want to play with you."

She backed away her back to him as the filthy human male came around the corner of trees a sickening grin on his lips.

She kept backing away, "Stay away...or else." The last words were growled. Her wolfly traits coming further to the front.

The man grabbed her arm and she let out a cry, he drew her closer and Fenrir could taste lightning in the air.

"I said, no!" A burst of energy came from the girl causing the man to fly several feet from her before hitting a tree trunk. He got up shaking his head.

"You little witch!"

He lunged forward once for but this time Fenrir met him halfway. His teeth tore through the man's jugular like it was tissue paper and crimson flooded the scene. He spat out the human, far too dirty for his tastes before turning towards the little pup that had collapsed onto her knees her breath coming out laboriously.

She peered up at him through her sweat and blood-soaked hair, "Thank you."

"Get up pup. Spit out that blood and bare those teeth. You fought well."

His eyes glinted like silver in the light, and the girl pushed herself off the ground even with her broken limbs.

She looked up at him, her head slightly tilted to the side and her teeth clenched through the pain.

"Alpha?"

Fenrir nodded. "Come, little wolf."

His pack begrudgingly welcomed the little pup into the camp. Some eying the lightning mark that encompassed her full forehead with familiarity and wariness.

She healed quickly though and worked hard. She became a true asset, for she could shift into any creature she knew its anatomy. This proved useful when they searched for new spots to camp, she could fly above their heads as hawk and scout safe places. She followed the Alpha like a little puppy, keeping a watchful gaze upon him. He found himself begrudgingly grateful for the little wild thing he acquired, despite the fact that he had to disable many a trace on her so that she could not be found by those searching for her.

She also was semi-adopted by one of the elders in his pack, a healer. She sent the girl out to forage rare plants that with her rare abilities she could gain access to while others could not. She was a quiet little one but she never had to be told something twice she always remembered. She shifted so often that she wore very limited shifts but she did not seem to mind. Instead, she seemed to thrive with the freedom living feral gave her. Her feet were always covered in the earth and her hair became wild and tangled with leaves strewn about here and there.

The seasons past and soon enough it had been a year since she had left to be part of his pack.

She approached him in wolf form crawling forward carefully.

"What is it, pup?"

She changed back to her human form.

"Alpha, could you please name me?"

It was then clear why she was so careful, it was a honor for an Alpha to name a child in the pack. Often they came to their own name, through their actions.

"Why should I name you pup when you already were born with one?"

She tilted her head in a fashion that had become her trademark.

"The name from before belongs to a dead girl. I am a wolf now."

He could feel his lips lifting into a macabre grin, his incisors pulling his lips up.

"Well then, from now on you shall be called Ylfa."

Her canines sharpened as she smiled up at him and she closed her eyes as she felt the magic in the air surrounding her accept the name as well.


	2. The Missing Potter

Albus Dumbledore no longer was the confident man he once was, for after a year of the Wizarding World's outrage he felt his hope was drained. It was only through his past reputation that he was able to keep his position as Headmaster, but he had been very close to losing it.

It was the anniversary of Harriet Potter's disappearance. The Chosen One's disappearance.

He remembered the day clearly when his alarms went off in his office all pertaining to the Potter heir.

He arrived at the Dursley's to only find Aurors already on the scene.

The sight within the house was disturbing. The walls looked scorched and on the floor in front of a cupboard below the stairs was a puddle of blood. The Auror's had already opened the door and were shocked to see the inside. There was blood on some sheets made into a little nest. A little sign on the door said "Harri's room" in a childish script. Books from school were in a far corner, and a first aid kit with bloody fingerprints sat on top of them.

An Auror who had been testing the blood with some potions looked up his gaze narrowing at Dumbledore in the doorway, "The blood is Miss Potter's."

"Albus."

Dumbledore to see the fine stature of an old friend, "Accidental magic."

Shacklebolt nodded, "The greatest burst we have seen in a while." He came closer and lowered his voice, "This is not going to look good for you, old friend. The evidence shows that it was defensive magic and from the amount of blood loss…" His eyes were wrinkled.

"The muggles…"

Shacklebolt shook his head, "In critical condition, their son was at a friend's house. However, both parents got the brunt of the impact."

The news wasn't held in secret for that long. Soon the news that the Potter heiress had been abused and disappeared after a burst of powerful defensive magic circulated through all the gossip lines.

The trace on her had been broken and every time a search was conducted she would disappear again without a trace. It was as if they were hunting a ghost.

A chime rang through his office, breaking Dumbledore from his sour thoughts.

A new name had popped up in the Hogwarts school registry, his bushy eyebrows furrowed as he noticed it was under the P section. His eyes narrowed as he viewed the place where Harriet Potter once was now in its stead was Ylfa. No last name stayed behind.

The press were all gathered around Hogsmeade in the weeks leading up to September 1st, 1991. All looking around trying to find a glimpse of the Lost Potter, as she had come to be called.

However, none saw a hair strand of the girl once called Harriet Potter. For unbeknownst to them she could blend into the scenery. She could become anybody and so she remained hidden from their view.

Still, the press followed to the 9 station waiting for a glimpse but once for they didn't get one.

She was invisible as she needed to be.

McGonagall paused before calling out the last child on her list, she looked over her shoulder to catch the eye of the Headmaster who nodded for her to proceed.

"Ylfa, please come forward."

At first, no one came forward and the hall seemed empty of standing students waiting to be sorted. However, when everyone blinked the sorting hat was being lifted and rested upon an invisible form. Everyone peered closely for all wondered if this chameleon was the famed Missing Potter and yet they could not see her. It was as if a film was covering the seat, a blurry image barely could be made out.

The hat was hmming and hawing and whispering to itself, "Quite peculiar indeed. Where to place you, little wolf?"

The teachers and the students furrowed their brows from the muttering of the hat.

Quirrell leaned forward curious over the amount of power for the child to make themselves nearly completely invisible.

The hat continued to mutter aloud, "Fierce but quiet. Loyal but secretive. Wise but dangerous. Sly but not cunning. Where to place you?"

She was a hat stall. She had a quality for each house but seemed to lack a core facet of each one at the same time.

The deciding factor between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was the fact that she thrived better without being smothered, she needed a place where she could hide and not be bothered while still encouraged in her talents.

"Slytherin!"

The form shimmered and the robes came to view first their edges changing to be tinged in green and then a mop of furious hair upon a small face appeared. All struck by her fierce gaze glinting in an emerald sheen. Her long fringe obscuring most of her face including her forehead.


	3. Slytherin's Own Serpent

The Slytherins were worried, never had there been so much attention on their house. Now, the possible missing Potter heiress sat at their table evading everyone's looks. She ate ferociously like a wild animal as soon as the food was placed in front of her, even growling and snapping when someone's hand came too close to her plate.

Quirrell watched and the Dark Lord watched through his eyes in the following days to come.

lwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxl

The young girl named Ylfa was quiet but studious. The professors, after the first two weeks of the new school year, discussed among themselves the strange conundrum she presented. She would stare unflinchingly at them, watching their movements and soaking in their knowledge. They were surprised to hear from even Professor Binns that she had unwavering attention in his History of Magic class as well.

Yet no one had yet to hear her speak.

When Professor Snape had asked her questions on the spot, she answered by summoning the items to her with what looked like a wordless Accio.

When Professor McGonnagal instructed her to show the class how she had turned her piece of straw into a needle, she did so without a word.

In her free time she spent her time in the library reading up on magical creatures, her face close to the books, and yet always seemed to be alert when someone came near her.

It was Hagrid that was finally able to make her speak, he had found her out at the edges of the Forbidden Forest feeding the herd of thestrals. Their skeleton-like figures close around her, they would nuzzle her mop of hair with their nuzzles before blowing out a sigh that made the little girl giggle. Hagrid watched from the outskirts of the forest as the girl sat in the midst of the herd and they all huddled around her, as she took out her books from class and worked on her schoolwork.

"Not many like 'em. Find 'em too frightenin'."

The girl did not startle but merely looked up from her books head tilted to her side, before reaching out and stroking the velvety softness of the nearby thestral foal that sat at her feet.

A little smile making it to her lips as the foal sought to nibble at her fingers.

"They are gentle creatures." Her voice was soft and wispy like a slight breeze.

"That they are."

It was a breeze that finally confirmed her identity to Hagrid. It lifted her hair and the light filtering through the trees seemed to glint off the almost metallic like scar that spread across her forehead like numerous threads of lightning strikes.

"Ya' are the lil' Potta' then."

Her eyes flashed in the light.

"I am Ylfa."

"That wasn' always your name, though lil' foal."

"It is the only name that I have now."

She stood, petting the foal that whined at her feet and kissing to tips of the noses of the closest thestrals.

"I am only Ylfa, and no one else. The person you are searching for is dead."

Hagrid watched with tears pooling in his eyes as the child made her way back to the castle.

lwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxlwxl

Professor Snape was surprised one evening when a first year ran to him and without even speaking pulled him toward the Slytherin common room. The students were all looking in direction to the fireplace.

In front of it sat the most gorgeous snake Severus Snape had ever seen. Its skin was almost iridescent shining with hints of turquoise, forest green and silver.

"Has no one came to claim it?"

The students around him shook their heads and just seemed to peer at the snake in both awe and fear. The serpent did not seem bothered by the surroundings; instead it tilted its head to the side before tilting its head back down over its coils going to sleep once more.

It wasn't until the Salazar Slytherin spoke up from behind the Professor that they got an answer to their questions, "The snake is often seen coming from the young 1st year Slytherin Ylfa's rooms. Quite the quiet young student, very studious, a fine slytherin." The old founder had a smile on his lips that spoke of a secret.

The portrait did not retreat, instead turned its own eyes to the serpent, the language of its predecessors coming from his painted lips. The students gasped in awe of being able to hear the ancient and thought to be extinct gift of Parseltongue.

"Are you going to show yourself, little snake?"

The snake's killing curse eyes opened and looked up at the painting, before replying with a serpentine smile; "What would be the fun in that?"

"It seems the snake does not wish to move. She is quite enjoying the warmth of the fire."

Professor Snape shook his head, "It is time that the students go to bed and this is distracting them. If you will Lord Slytherin please tell the snake to come to me so I can bring it back to its room."

Before Salazar could communicate the Professor's message the snake was already making her way to the Professor, waiting patiently at his feet for him to give her his hand so that she may slyther up to his shoulders.

"The rest of you go to bed."

"I would trust him, little snake."

The snake put her head on the Professor's shoulder as he led her into Ylfa's bedroom. After an odd instinct he placed her on the bed.

As he turned to go, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you Professor for the passage to my room."

Matching emerald eyes peered at him as he turned to view the girl who sat in place of the snake on the bed.

"He said I could trust you. Can I?"

Snape stared at the girl for a moment, before his gruff voice came forth; "What do you have to hide, Miss Ylfa?"

"I wish to learn and then graduate. I do not wish to have anything take that away from me. I need to know I'm safe here. I need to know that I can trust you, that you will not treat me like the person I no longer am."

He stared at her, and watched as she lifted her bangs revealing what many speculated was already there.

She grinned at him, not a smile of happiness but warning her teeth lengthening to look like fangs and her eyes becoming slitted.

"If not, then I know your fears Professor. I know the one thing you wish to never become. I know how to make that nightmare come true."

Snape's mental walls slammed tighter, how could she know. Was the child bluffing? But there was a glint, a glint of something he had only seen in a few eyes. It never spoke well of the ones who decided to test it.

"I trust that what has been revealed will not leave this room, Professor?"

"Your identity will not remain a secret for long."

"I will always be a wolf, Professor. My name claims me as such. If someone threatens me, they threaten my pack. You can test this out sir, but I wouldn't recommend it. After all, there is nearly nothing that I can't make myself be. However, if you decide to protect me. Protect me as one of your snakes, then I can make sure you are protected when the time comes."

A shiver ran down his spine, her last words echoing in his mind. She may be young, but without a doubt dangerous.

"I will keep you protected as long as you don't break the rules of the house."

"Even from the Headmaster, Professor?"

His eyes widened, before narrowing and gazing into her unflinching eyes.

"Even from the Headmaster. Good night, Miss Ylfa."


	4. Laws of Nature

"Good evening, my dear boy! Please have a seat."

Severus peered at the old man and remained standing.

"Anything to report?" His eyes glittered knowingly.

Severus strengthened his mind's barriers and resisted the urge to clench his teeth.

"There is nothing to report thus far."

"Hmm.." The small spectacles lowered to the tip of the old man's nose. "How is Miss Potter doing?"

Severus clenched his hands at his sides.

"The girl in question is resolute and does not give away anything."

The Headmaster nodded his head as if it was to be expected. He stood and walked to fiddle with a couple of instruments on his shelves.

"This one here told me when the blood wards on Privet Drive had been broken." The item looked rusty, a mess of non-moving gears and whistles. "This one here…" He pointed to one whirring in place, "Shows that the Potter child is still alive." He turned back to Severus, "We must find out who she has been with this whole time. Someone powerful has kept her hidden from us for the last six years. I want you to follow her if she leaves for the holidays and follow where she goes this summer."

For some reason the very thought of following that child made a shiver run down his spine, her warning clear in her mind.

"The child is powerful in her own right, Headmaster. She will not be easy to follow."

The Headmaster tilted his weighed down head, his great streams of grey hair falling to the side, "You are a spy, my dear boy. You will do as you always must."

The year drifted and with it the students got used to the strange creature in their midst. Ylfa kept to herself and the students stayed away for the most part.

The shade watched with flickering interest through Quirrell's eyes, until one day she stayed behind class and did something she never seemed to do with anyone else.

As all the students had left, Ylfa seemed to almost prowl forward, eyes alert and assessing before reaching his desk and placing a long list upon it.

"What is this, Miss Ylfa?"

She was far too silent and he found himself unsettled when he found her no longer in front of him when he glanced back up.

He jolted as both he and his shade felt as she nuzzled the turban and let out a hiss.

~You are a snake, like me. Aren't you?~

Quirrell felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard the language that he'd only heard from one other fall from her lips. Quickly he raised his wand and the classroom's door shut and locked, an anti-eavesdropping spell in place.

Then the child was unwrapping his turban and letting free Voldemort.

Voldemort watched the child, who seemed more creature than child, as she looked into his crimson eyes, a fanged smile upon her lips and her eyes slitted like a serpent's.

"Alpha told me you might be here. He ordered me to be careful." She tilted her head, "But he didn't tell me you'd be like me."

Crimson eyes narrowed as he watched as no fear came into the young girl's eyes, "Do you know who I am?"

Ylfa smiled and allowed her mind to be open enough so that he could see she liked the way his voice sounded like the hiss of a snake without the language of one coming from his lips.

"You will kill the one who killed me one day."

Crimson eyes narrowed and matched mirthful snake emerald ones.

"Who killed you?"

She tilted her head, "The one who speaks for the Light but holds darkness in his actions."

Voldemort looked into her eyes and saw she'd lowered her mind's walls for him purposely.

He saw that she knew of what she was before she 'died'. She knew what she would have been. However, she held no loyalty to dead parents who fought a war instead of protecting their young. He saw in that moment things through her eyes, the eyes of a child who saw things as they were in nature. The laws of nature not of humans.

"What now, little snake?"

She giggled and wrinkled her nose.

"Alpha says he wants no part of your war with the humans." She shrugs. "Humans are weak. It would be better if they were all wolves."

No longer was she a snake, now there was a growl to her voice and her teeth grew sharp.

"I like that I found another snake. I will not get in your way. I do not care for the affairs of sheep."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "You will help me."

She tilted her head to the side, "I only take commands from my Alpha."

The child was stubborn. Although she did not hold any loyalties to Dumbledore he could use her power to get the stone.

The laws of nature, the strong are valued; he could use that to his advantage. Voldemort narrowed his crimson gaze and sent a wave of his power rushed toward her sweeping her hair back causing him to see the lightning across her forehead.

"You have great power." She tilted her head to the other side, and then shrugged. "I will help you, as long as it does not go against anything my Alpha commands." Ylfa smiled, "I have been a bit bored, the list was for more information on certain creatures."

Voldemort's thin lips pulled back into a vicious smile, "I need you to retrieve something for me, in turn I will get you your information."

Quirrell shuddered as he heard the hissing laughter of both the dark lord and the child that was more like a creature of the forest than a human.


End file.
